Smile For Me
by cupcakexfactory
Summary: "On the outside, I looked like anyone else. However, in me, I had missing organs, and a missing smile as well." 1896. AU. Oneshot.


**A/N: This was a birthday present for a really great friend, chocolatekuni on . She requested 1896 (HibarixChrome) because it's her OTP. I don't really like 1896, and I had never written it before. It took me a lot of energy and thought to write this story. It's in first person from Chrome's point of view, for the reason that it's just the way I wrote it. This is an AU story, and I should stop rambling. I hope you like it! **

**-ccfactory.**

-.~.-

_SMILE FOR ME_

As a young child, I had always been sickly and frail. Living in a small town like Namimori, everyone knew everyone else. I was the girl that never came out of the house, even when all the other children would play in the street. I wanted to be like the others, but unfortunately I was born with a serious birth defect. On the outside, I looked like anyone else. However, in me, I had missing organs, and a missing smile as well.

I was born without a stomach and missing a liver. The doctors explained to my mother that it would be necessary for me to immediately undergo surgery. Luckily I was born into a wealthy family that was able to afford for the surgery. Even after the operation, the doctors realized my organs would still slowly deteriorate. If I wanted to live, I would have to exert myself as little as possible. Distraught, my parents took me home and I was ordered to never go outside.

After my birth, my parents hired a caretaker to raise my brother, Mukuro, who was two years older, and I. Mother and Father weren't home much, and as Mukuro and I grew up, my brother's hostility and bitterness towards them grew as well. He was the only family I had, taking care of me by skipping school everyday and taking me to the hospital when I was particularly ill. As the doctors had predicted, my organs were slowly dying. Every year I went to the hospital four or five times, and every few years some organ of mine would have to be fixed.

Unknowingly, I was sucking my parents' money dry, and on my 14th birthday, my parents refused to pay for my medical expenses anymore. Furious, Mukuro almost hit our father, and caused a huge uproar. We were cast out of the family, as the rebel child and the child who was too much to take care for. It was decided we would be shipped off to live with one of my parent's distant relatives. However that night, Mukuro and I ran away from the house.

It was a miserable existence, living solely off the streets for a month, two months. Mukuro had stolen some cash money before we left the house, totaling up to maybe $500. At first we lived in a rundown motel and ate cheap meals. The money got us through the first month, but eventually it was used up. From that point on, we were homeless and moneyless. Without constant medical attention, I grew sicker and sicker.

We lived in an abandoned subway tunnel. Because of my weakness, I stayed in the tunnel while Mukuro went out. Somehow, he managed to produce enough money to pay for meager food and water, and basic necessities (such as blankets and a small gas lamp for me). I was automatically suspicious of where the money was coming from, because Mukuro was manipulative by nature. I never did find out how my brother got the money, but I knew he had no limits when it came to manipulating others.

One day, Mukuro introduced to me two boys who looked about the same age as me. Their names were Ken and Chikusa, and they were two orphans Mukuro took in. I found out his true motive was to have someone else other than him be able to protect me. The two practically worshipped Mukuro. Ken and Chikusa kept me company and looked after me when my brother was gone, and eventually I began to see Ken and Chikusa as part of the small family I had created.

While all of this was happening, my health continued to worsen. Eventually it got so bad that I felt I couldn't breath and Mukuro had no choice but to bring me to the hospital. We had no money to pay for the expenses, but at that time I believed Mukuro would find a solution. After the doctors had stabilized my condition and preformed a brief surgery, I woke up in the hospital room.

I was surprised when I noticed that the blue-haired man in the room wasn't Mukuro. Once my vision cleared up, and I saw more than just blurred shapes and colors, I realized the man was significantly older and broader than my brother. He had the same deep blue eyes that Mukuro had though, and introduced himself with a disquieting ease. He called himself Daemon Spade, and told me that he was a distant uncle of my mother's, but had long broken away from the family. Out of charity or for whatever reason, Daemon explained to me that he would pay for Mukuro and I's expenses, but that he wouldn't help us personally. At this news, I was immediately grateful. I had not expected Mukuro to be able to find a person who would support us financially, and we could even stay together with Ken and Chikusa. I was afraid of leaving the family I had painstakingly built out of scratch, and the mere idea of having to live with my relatives terrified me as much as it angered Mukuro.

Daemon Spade left immediately after I agreed to the terms, and shortly after that I was released from the hospital, Mukuro and I went back to our home underground in the subway station. With the money Daemon gave us for the month, we bought a few necessary appliances and books to pass the time. Once life began to look up, I took daily walks around Namimori. I passed by Namimori Middle School frequently, and began to think about attending school again, for a sense of normalcy that was so rare in my life now.

I was hesitant to tell Mukuro my thoughts however, because I knew he disapproved of Namimori Middle School, for a reason I could never decipher. However, I somehow felt that at least noting it would be for the best. I remember clearly the day I asked him, when I was reading, and he was resting on the worn couch we had in our hideout. Ken and Chikusa were buying groceries and running errands for Mukuro.

"Mukuro-niisama?" I had asked quietly, peering over the edge of my book.

He looked over in my direction, giving me a smile. "Yes, my dear Nagi?"

I looked down again, playing with the corners of the pages. Gathering my will to speak, I started hesitantly, "I was thinking about school. Since Daemon Spade-sama is supporting us, and I'm not very ill anymore, is it possible for me to attend school again? Maybe Namimori?"

Mukuro, at first, looked irritated as a shadow crossed over his face. Then he relaxed, smiling faintly. I crossed my fingers unconsciously as I waited for his answer, and it came slowly, as if he thought carefully about what he said.

"If it's what you want, Nagi, though, are you sure your health is suitable? After all, I wouldn't want my dear sister becoming ill from over exerting herself," Mukuro smiled again, and I noted he still disapproved.

I didn't reply for a moment, and thought about it. Mukuro was genuinely worried about my health, but I was sure that it would be alright as long as I didn't exert myself too much. If I could handle taking walks around town, surely school would be fine.

"Yes, I'm sure Niisama."

Mukuro looked at me seriously that time, and continued methodically, "Then I can enroll you in Namimori Middle School under Daemon Spade's name. However, you won't be able to give out your real name to anyone, because we've cut all connections with our previous family."

I nodded. I would do anything, if it was only for the sake of experiencing something I've never got to experience, being home schooled for all of my childhood.

The first day of school, I was nervous, fumbling over my steps. When I entered the classroom, red tinted my face completely. It was unusual having so many people stare at me, and when the teacher instructed me to introduce myself to the class, I stumbled over my words.

"Chrome Dokuro desu," I whispered, in my quiet, high pitched voice. As Mukuro instructed, I wasn't going to give out my real name, Nagi.

The first day of school, I was often embarrassed, being around so many people. I spoke rarely, only when asked to speak. But I was glad to go to Namimori Middle School anyways, because for the first time in my life I felt involved. No one knew that I was defective, and I could act like everyone else.

I continued to go to school, and gradually I began to socialize more, but I didn't open up completely. I made a few friends, with a kind hearted brown haired boy, who introduced himself as Tsuna, and his friends. They were odd in their own way, but I was happy to at least not be excluded from anyone else.

Life didn't begin to change after that until one winter morning, when I felt slightly ill waking up. Mukuro took my temperature, and because I had a slight fever, he insisted I stay home until it went down. I couldn't go to school until noon. When I reached the school, the hallways were empty. Everyone was already in their classes, and I felt a bit lost wandering the quiet halls.

"No loitering in the halls or I'll bite you to death."

Spinning around quickly at the sound of the voice that seemingly came out of nowhere, I came face to face with a tall, black haired stranger. Blinking in shock and confusion, I realized I had never seen this person. He was definitely the frightening person I've met, and the air was practically freezing with his murderous aura.

"I...I'm going to my class..." I whispered, staring at this person with increasing anxiety. I knit my fingers together, and felt my heartbeat speeding up. As a child, I've always been uneasy talking to strangers, and this person's glare terrified me.

He arched a solitary eyebrow, corners of his mouth turning up in a sadistic smirk. "Tardiness then."

I hugged my sides, suddenly feeling dizzy. Was I ill again? Maybe I should have stayed home like Mukuro said to...

Just then, the bell rang. It was lunchtime already, and I hadn't gone to any classes. Letting out a sigh, I decided to go home and skip school for today. Looking down to gather my textbooks, I was surprised to see the black haired person still looming over me. He looked irritated, and I was about to walk away before he stopped me.

"Where are you going? Skipping school is unacceptable. Since it's lunchtime, you'll just have to come with me."

I would have protested, but he shot me a poisonous glare that told me I should listen. Automatically I began to follow, looking around me anxiously. As the waves of students flooded out of the classrooms, I noticed they all seemed to avoid the black haired person I was following. Murmurs of the school's disciplinary committee chairman reached my ears and I cringed. This person was Kyouya Hibari, the infamous head of the disciplinary committee, who punished students excessively. Biting my lip, I sighed. If something did happen, what would I tell Mukuro...?

"We're here."

Looking up, I broke out of my thoughts to glance around me. Hibari (at least what I thought) led me into a large room, that I recognized as the conference room and the room claimed by the disciplinary committee. The black-haired chairman sat down at a desk, seemingly ignoring me for the moment, and focused on paperwork.

I stood unsteadily in the entranceway, leaning against the side of the door. I felt slightly lightheaded, before shaking the feeling off and entering the room. Uncertainly, I took a seat at the edge of the couch and stared at the other occupant of the room.

Opening my mouth to speak, I gathered my courage and voiced my question, "Why am I here? I promise not to leave school...but...I need to go home for lunch..."

Hibari looked up from the papers, steely gray eyes cold. He completely ignored my question, countering it with one of his own. "Do you want to be bitten to death?"

I kept silent for a moment longer, choosing my next words carefully. "You are...Hibari-sama?"

He didn't look up this time, but answered me all the same.

"You are new to the school." It was stated flatly, less of a question than a statement.

"My name is Chrome Dokuro."

"You are all herbivores nonetheless, to me."

Herbivores? I stared at him oddly, even though I knew he couldn't see. "Herbivores? Why do you call people that?"

Hibari put down his pen, and rose from the desk. Automatically wary, I curled my fingers into the fabric of the couch and watched as he slowly walked over. He smirked, gray eyes glittering with menace. Taking out a pair of metal tonfas, he leaned over the couch, pushing me back to the far end of the couch.

"Because they are weak herbivores."

I stared back, my heartbeat racing and my breathing shallow. A light flush fell over my cheeks, and a dull pounding started in my head. My symptoms were always set off by exertion or anxiety, and usually I had Mukuro, Ken or Chikusa there to calm me down, but there was no one here except for the bloodthirsty person in front of me. I pushed my hands together behind my back, wringing my fingers in an attempt to calm down. I didn't want Mukuro to worry about me; I had promised I would be fine today at school.

Hibari went back, eyes dull with boredom but also a callous curiosity. He glanced up at the clock, before sitting at his desk again.

"You can go now. But don't be late the next time or you will be bitten to death."

I nodded lightly, and rushed out of the room. I was still feeling a bit sick and dizzy, but I knew it would pass soon. I hurried to my next class after lunch, and the school day seemed to pass by quickly. Once I got back to the subway station, I told Mukuro I was tired (to his chagrin) and laid down. I didn't tell Mukuro however about my run-in with Kyouya Hibari, because I didn't want him to worry.

The next week passed by rather uneventfully, and I made sure to arrive early to my class in the morning. I had a few dizzy spells but I brushed them off. I didn't have any other symptoms so it was probably just from exertion, and I took care to keep my heart rate calm.

It wasn't until the Tuesday after that I really, truly felt sick. That morning, I had felt nauseous and faint. Mukuro was slightly worried about it, but acted collected as usual. He told me to stay in bed, while he was going with Ken and Chikusa to buy medical supplies for me in a larger city close to Namimori (which didn't sell the necessary medicine, and I refused to let Mukuro steal it from the hospital). I slept the entire afternoon, but when night fell it was so cold in the subway that I woke up, shivering but sweaty under the many layers of blankets I was covered under. It was too uncomfortable to fall asleep again, so I sat up and wandered out into the subway station hall. Usually the station was deathly silent, even more so at night.

That night however, watching my crystalline breaths hang suspended in the air, I heard a strange echoing sound in the tunnel. Intrigued, I began to walk towards the noise, shuddering in the coldness. In the dimness, I saw two figures, one standing and the other kneeling on the ground.

Walking closer, I was shocked to see it was Hibari. He was holding out his tonfas, and the man on the ground was covered with bruises and cuts. The man's desperate pleas echoed in the darkness.

"Please...I'll do anything...just spare me...please!"

Chest hurting and head spinning, I ran towards the two figures, tears blurring my vision.

"Do-don't. Hibari-sama, why are you doing this?" I choked out, lungs burning with every syllable.

He scowled, eyes hard. "This herbivore was disrupting Namimori peace."

I could feel a tearing somewhere in my chest. "It isn't right..." Wiping my tears away, I stood up and ran from the scene as fast as I could, not caring about the blazing pain that cut my chest into shreds. The darkness started to fade the corners of my vision, and eventually I felt like I was running in pitch dark. My legs began to slow, and I finally noticed my head was spinning a million times a second, my heart threatening to pound out of my chest. Panting and huffing, I desperately tried to breathe in the oxygen that never came.

Without seeing, I felt the world tilt and the coldness envelop me completely.

-.~.-

_I was running in darkness. I couldn't see anything or hear anything, but it was a euphoric feeling. Because for the one time in my life, I felt like I could do anything, and nothing would bring me down ever again. I was completely whole, healed._

_And then, the darkness began to fade, little by little, slowly until the brightness overwhelmed me. I couldn't breath, I couldn't move, but I could see. Somewhere in this light, I saw my brother walking towards me. He had a gentle smile on his face, and I tried to reach out to greet him. He stood in front of me, reached down to touch my hair, like how he used to when I was a child._

_He disappeared, turned into sakura blossoms that blew away in the nothingness of the light._

_My mother and father appeared before me, disapproving and distant, Ken and Chikusa replaced them, before they too, turned away. I felt more alone in this moment now, wanting the darkness to capture me again. But it wouldn't listen, and the light and intensity grew so painful, it was stabbing me, each individual breath a knife in my chest._

_But in the pain, his face appeared, gray eyes the color of a gloomy sea, black strands of hair moving softly in the sweltering heat...I was heartbroken..._

_And I saw his lips move, and in the distance I heard a faint whisper calling..._

"Chrome."

I heard a faint beeping, smelled the acrid odor of medicine, felt the coldness of the fabric draped over me...automatically I knew where I was. I was in a hospital room and I had survived yet again. Tired, my fingers flexed involuntarily as I wondered how much more would I have to go through just for the sake of living.

"Chrome."

Someone was speaking. Saying something that made no sense to me, but speaking nonetheless. I thought of my brother, who must be worried for my health. Shifting my hand slightly, I tried to figure out how to open my eyes again. It felt like there were heavy weights on my eyelids, but it was a familiar feeling from being in the hospital so many times.

I blinked as the sharp fluorescent lights blinded me momentarily. When my vision cleared, and I was staring up at the ceiling of the hospital room, I turned my head, searching for the familiar sight of Mukuro.

He wasn't there.

Instead, there was the steely eyed, black haired, menacing Kyouya Hibari leaning against the far side of the wall.

I didn't know whether to be ecstatic, horrified, or shocked. The unease bubbling in the pit of my stomach was a concoction of all three emotions, and then some.

I opened my mouth to speak, trying to make myself sound out the syllables. "Hi-Hibari-sama...wh-why are yo-u here?"

He walked over to the side of the cot, gray eyes blank with apathy. "I took you here, after you collapsed in the tunnel."

I blinked and suddenly felt a blush heat up my cheeks. Hibari probably did save my life by bringing me to the hospital for treatment, but...the events that led to that were still fresh in my mind. I cringed as they replayed, about to turn away from Hibari and close my eyes to rest. Mukuro...would come to the hospital to look for me...I...knew that.

My eyes flew open again when I felt a warm hand cradle the back of my head and hold me up. I looked to shoot him a glare, but my expression immediately turned confused.

His eyes which were the most numbing gray, now held a vicious curiosity and the ghost of pain. I would know, having seen the same pain reflected back to me in my own eyes. He pursed his lips, calculating, before he spoke.

"It would be a great disadvantage if you died there."

I blinked, feeling slight moisture well up in my eyes. My courage suddenly betrayed me, and I felt very, very deserted.

"I...Chrome...it's not my name."

Hibari arched an eyebrow, silently telling me to go on.

"It's...Nagi. I couldn't tell because..." I bit my lip quickly. What was I doing? About to tell Hibari what Mukuro and I couldn't tell to anyone...

The thoughts fled me when Hibari's fingers moved from the back of my head to cup my chin gently, tilting my face towards him. And though I knew it was all a trick, a ploy to get what he wanted, I couldn't help but fall for the mask of tenderness that was in his eyes.

His other hand moved to brush solitary strands of hair out of my eyes, and he smiled. It was a kind smile, without any menace or evil intent. "I'd like to know, Nagi," he said, in a soothing, low voice that made me shiver despite it all.

I believe him, no matter how saccharine his truthful lies may be. I think I will believe him no matter what.

So I told him, everything. I started from the very beginning, and gave him my bits and pieces of my heart, all until that moment when my whole heart belonged to him.

Hibari got what he wanted. Holding my face delicately, he slowly leaned in, painting my lips like a wildfire. Hibari's scent was bitter and sweet, and I never wanted him to lean away. But the second was lost, and soon all the warmth disappeared and Hibari was leaning against the doorway with an obvious smirk-

And he was gone.

I sat in bed for forever, thinking. And then my brother came in through the door, a look of relief crossing his face when he saw me staring right back at him. He wanted to know how I got so sick, how I ended up in the hospital, he demanded. I always tell Mukuro everything, so I told him what had happened and didn't leave anything out.

I ended with the simple fact. I'm inexplicably in love with Kyouya Hibari.

My brother was furious. He would have strangled me, if I wasn't the sole thing he wanted to protect. But Mukuro wasn't stupid, on the contrary, he was cunning and intelligent. And he knew me well enough to know when I love someone, I love them entirely. And while I loved Mukuro as my family, I would never stop falling for Hibari.

Mukuro understood that. And I understood, that even though I loathed violence with a passion, he hated Hibari with a greater passion. My brother and Hibari, they would never meet.

When I got out of the hospital, Mukuro made me stay in the subway station for a month. I didn't protest; I knew how physically incapable and weak I was, and I didn't want to collapse again. I stayed in our home, reading, keeping company with Ken and Chikusa. Eventually, Mukuro said I could go to school again, if I wanted to. He wasn't happy about it, my brother. I wish I could have made everyone happy, Mukuro and myself-

But I went to Namimori Middle School nonetheless. I didn't go in the morning, but arrived there right before noon. The halls were empty, as I had expected them to be. They echoed with forlornness, and I kept on walking without a destination, knowing that he wouldn't go back on his words. Hibari never does.

"I thought I told you not to be tardy again."

Turning, I saw exactly the person I hoped to see. He looked the same as ever, and my fingers trembled with fear and something greater. "I am late," I murmured quietly, just barely audible enough to be heard in the silent hallway.

Hibari smirked, cold and cruel, twisting my heart in my chest. "I'll bite you to death."

And when he started walking, I was quick to follow. I wasn't stupid, and the small spark of hopefulness remained lit in my heart. I'd go anywhere, anywhere for him.

We stopped at the disciplinary committee room, and Hibari walked in, sat at his desk. I followed, sitting on the couch, my gaze diverted to the wall of windows in the large conference room. It was springtime, and the sakura trees were in full bloom. Pink obscured everything.

"The sakuras are really pretty," I commented quietly, peering at Hibari who smiled, without humor.

"I despise sakura flowers," he said placidly, shuffling a few papers around the desk.

Puzzled, I leaned over the arm of the couch, tilting my head bemusedly. "Why?"

"They're fragile and weak. They bloom, and then they wilt and die. I have no use for such deceitfulness."

I mulled this over, without understanding any of it. Hibari stood up, walked over, and stopped. He pulled my chin up harshly, staring down at me with those same frozen eyes. I smiled, and it felt strange. I've never had anything to smile about. Mukuro could tell my emotions through my eyes; I didn't need to smile because he did all the smiling for us both. I couldn't smile, because it'd hurt every time I try. And it still hurts, feeling like I'm turning my expression into something it doesn't want to be.

But I truly am happy. And, maybe, those frozen eyes would thaw. Even if it's just a little.

"Don't lie to me again, Nagi."

I couldn't, I wouldn't. And as he leaned down and kissed me sweetly, I couldn't help but thinking-

It was enough that I met you.

FIN.

-.~.-

**A/N: Yes, it did end quite cheesily. I hope you liked it though, in any case. I know there are a lot of things I feel like I can change, but REVIEWS and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM are greatly appreciated. I would love to hear your opinion! For now this will stay a oneshot, though there is sort of a loose end I wouldn't mind tying. Following is something I wrote for fun, here it is for the heck of it. Thanks for reading! :) **

OUTTAKES

01: Birds

"Hibari-sama, why is there a yellow bird on your head?"

Hibari answers without any hesitation, but looks peeved that he has to answer. "It's Hibird."

Nagi smiles and blinks. "It's named Hibird?"

Hibari scowls. "Didn't I tell you that already?"

The small yellow bird flies off of Hibari's hair and lands deftly on the windowsill. "Midori tanabiku namimori no..." Hibird flies through the opened window and disappears in the sky.

There is a brief moment of silence.

"It knows the school anthem?"

02: Sushi

Nagi goes in through the door, looking around quickly. Upon noticing Hibari, she blinks and sighs. "Sorry I'm late Hibari-sama..."

Hibari remains apathetic, taking out a small wrapped box. Curious, Nagi walks over to the couch and sits down besides him. Hibari unwraps the cloth, revealing a metal box. He takes the lid off, and reveals perfectly straight rolls of sushi.

"Sushi~, sushi~" Hibird sings from his perch on Hibari's head.

Nagi stares at the food, disbelieving. "Did you make that?"

Hibari glowers, offering the box to the other.

"I'm insulted that you think I can't cook."

03: Mukuro

"Kufufufufu~"

Laughing echos through the subway tunnel. Nagi sighs as she steps into their home.

"Are you torturing innocent people again, Mukuro-oniisama?"

She turns the corner. Littered on the floor is an abundance of pineapples, and Mukuro is sprawled on the couch, chuckling.

"Kufufufu~"

Nagi lets out a sigh. "You bought these?"

"Buy? Of course not, dear Nagi, I wouldn't waste money like that. Oh no, I got them off of a woman who was returning from the grocery store."

Nagi pauses, and then glares at her brother accusatorially. "So you did rip off some innocent bystander!"

She exits the room, deciding that Mukuro was not to be bothered in one of his pineapple crazes.


End file.
